


Pillow Biting

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Top Sam, Top! Sam, Voyeurism, bottom! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of driving, John gets himself and his boys a room. Money is tight so the boys share a bed as John takes the bathtub... When he discovers that this Motel has very thin walls</p>
<p>Sam is Under age in this fic. He is 16. Also John gets off on watching the boys do the frickle frackle. If that squicks you, go no further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Biting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunkBuddyLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/gifts), [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> I don't know how this happened or how to fix it but this fic some how was posted as anonymous. This fic was written by Wearingdeantoprom! Please feel welcome to check out my other works!

it was late and John was exhausted when he and his boys pulled into the Motel parking lot. They had been driving since Dawn, having caught wind of a Wendigo that needed taking care of. No one else was around so John packed the boys up and took off. Sam was pissed with him. He had just been settling in at school. John felt bad about that, he did. But they couldn't just let this Wendigo keep killing.

Money was running low. Tomorrow at some point, John needed to hustle some cash. But tonight, the boys had a pizza to share and a bed to sleep in and that's all that mattered. He ate a slice and took one of the extra pillows and settled down in the bathroom to sleep in the tub. One of those old claw-foots. If you had to sleep in a tub, Claw-foots were the best.

Only sleep wouldn't claim him. He lay there, trying but nothing... He was so tired, he couldn't sleep. Fuck...

He listened softly for his boys. They were talking softly to each other. The walls were so damn thin he could hear exactly what they were saying. 

“I know its not Dad's fault but still... I liked that school.”

“ I know you did Sammy but there will be other awesome schools.”

“I was making friends there.”

“ You don't need friends. You got me.”

“ you aren't the same Dean.”

“ I'm better.”

“ Yeah- oo-ooh. Dee, That feels nice.”

“ Yeah? Like it when I lick it like this.” 

“ Fuck Dean...”

“ Bet you aren't thinking about that school now are you?”

“ N-no...”

John shifted in the tub and slid his hand down his pants to touch himself. God help him... He was perverted and wrong and sick to get off on hearing his boys have sex but... He couldn't help it. They were beautiful boys. Dean had Mary's eyes and Sam... Sammy had her smile. It almost killed him to look at them. 

He should stop this. He should storm out there and tell them that they should never touch each other again. That they are sick and twisted and- He couldn't bear to do that. It wasn't even because of his own sick reasons. They didn't have much in the world and he would hate himself for taking each other from them too.

Fuck... all this negative thinking was getting him soft.

“S-sam... You feel so good. Love riding you like this baby Brother.”

Christ... This he HAD to see. He could picture it. How Dean's body would look as he rode Sam. How his chest would heave. How his head would fall back in pleasure. And Sam. His big Labrador puppy hands on Dean's hips. His sweet little mouth open, panting.

John squeezed his eyes shut. Sam had huge feet and hands. He wondered if he was hung too. He wondered how wrecked Dean's hole would be. How easily would Sam's cum ooze out of him when he finished in him. Maybe Sam would lick it up. Clean him out.

John squeezed his dick. Watching wasn't bad right? Its not like he was touching them. He wasn't hurting anyone. He wasn't... 

Carefully he got out of the tub and knelt by the door. Dean was moaning now, crying out softly now and then. John could only guess that it was when Sam hit his prostate. He waited for one of those cries and timed the opening of the door to it. 

He couldn't see much in the dark. But he could see enough. Dean's cock bobbing between them. His hands on Sam's chest as he fucked down on him. Sam was sixteen now and already taller than Dean. He was growing into his limbs. John could see the muscles in his youngest Son's arms strain as he held on tightly to Dean's hips.

John bit his lip to keep from moaning and started to stroke himself. 

“ Fuck Sammy, I'm not gonna last long if you keep hittin the sweet spot.” Dean sounded so wrecked and breathless.

“ You are such a slut for it.” Sam sounded pretty far gone too. He could JUST see their faces. Christ he was going to get to see them come. He was so hard already and he was dripping onto the tile floor from just a few strokes. It was so unfair that these were his boys and he couldn't join them. 

Deans fingers tightened against Sam's pectorals and just like John had guessed, his head tipped with pleasure as he came. He was moaning Sam's name. And then his baby, His youngest Son gripped Dean's hips, manhandled him onto his stomach and started pounding him from behind. Dean was helpless to it. Could do nothing but bite the pillow to muffle his moans.

Sam came next and John followed him. He shut the door quietly and moved to clean up.

“ Fuck Sam.” Dean panted. “ That was-”

“ Amazing. Do you think Dad heard you.”

“ I don't think so... I had that pillow shoved in my mouth.

John Paused. His oldest son was a pillow biter... 

“ Feeling better?”

“ Yeah. Thanks Dean.”

“No problem Sammy.”

John got back in the tub and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep. He was still so tired. Weary from the day. But now the image of his boys fucking was playing on his eyelids. Well if he couldn't sleep, at least he had a good show.”


End file.
